Shambling Mound (Staff of the Woodlands)
|gender = Summoning |race = Elemental |class = Earth elemental |kit = None |movement_speed = 111% |alignment = |allegiance = Ally Summoning |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Shadows of Amn Chapter 7 Gladiators of Thay Tier 4 |required_other = Staff of the Woodlands |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 8 |hit_points = 64 |xp_value = 0b |strength = 19 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 13 |charisma = 8 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |racial_enemy = |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 45 |natural_ac = 2 |effective_ac = 2 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *Immune to normal and +1 weapons * May detect illusions |script_name = Smound |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT BDSUM00 |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SMOUNDSU |store_code = |animation = 29442 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} , killing them all.|Staff of the Woodlands, excerpt}} This shambling mound is a true neutral earth elemental. The giant humanoid can be summoned by druids with the Staff of the Woodlands in Shadows of Amn and in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. It will autonomously aid the summoner in combat and can even be controlled in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Summoning *Can be summoned – up to twenty times, respectively six, until recharging is necessary – with the Staff of the Woodlands, available in Chapter 7 of Shadows of Amn and at Tier 4 in The Black Pits II Gameplay *The shambling mound summoned with the Staff of the Woodlands will stay for 100 sec, roughly 16.5 rounds, if not banished or killed. *It moves faster than the party, with a factor of 10 opposed to 9. *It attacks once per round at a melee range of 1 ft and a speed of 0 with a THAC0 of 10, while dealing 4d8+7 crushing damage, strength modifiers included. This attack counts as being made by a magical weapon with an enchantment of 3; thus, it can hurt creatures that are immune to normal weapons and to those with an enchantment of only 2 or below. *The shambler itself can also only be hurt by magical weapons, but already those with an enchantment of at least 2. *Apart from this, the summoned mound has no particular resistances or immunities. Its effective armor class is 2, while having 64 hit points. Saving throws resemble that of a fighter by the same level, namely 8, with the one vs. breath being slightly better: 10, 12, 11, 11, 13. *The creature's morale is fairly high, 16, while breaking very late and being restored within half a round. * This shambling mound benefits from an improved AI in the Enhanced Edition. * In the Enhanced Edition, it is also able to detect illusions. * Due to a bug, or rather a disregard of rules, this summoning would yield 3,000 points of experience in the original Shadows of Amn. Notes * According to the Monstrous Manual, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset which the is based on, shambling mounds are plants. However, this creature type was only introduced to the games by a later update for the Enhanced Editions, and previously existing creature files were not adjusted. * The race "shambling mound" also was introduced in an Enhanced Editions update only; previously existing creature files were not adjusted and remain being classified as elementals from the earth plane. * This creature's file exists in the code of the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, along with the related effect file, MOUND.eff, but remains unsummoned in the game and its expansion. The item used for its attack, B4-32M3.itm, is only present with Siege of Dragonspear installed on top. The summoning still would even yield experience (see below). Bugs * In the original Shadows of Amn, this shambling mound would yield 3,000 points of experience – while summonings shouldn't give any; this is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. External links * Category:Better image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Giant humanoids Category:Shambling mounds Category:Elementals Category:Earth elementals Category:Allies in Shadows of Amn Category:Summonings (allegiance) in Shadows of Amn (Enhanced Edition)‎ Category:Summonings (allegiance) in Gladiators of Thay Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to +1 Category:Bugs